Lame
by afradite
Summary: A follow up of my fic 'Idiots' following Alois and Claude's lame lives and romantic adventures. Modern AU, M for later chapters, OOC.


_**Just lame.**_

* * *

"Snow or eggshell?"

Claude looked up wearily at the frowning blonde standing across the bare room. Alois held out two white paint swatches for Claude.

"They're the same," Claude murmured, going back to his angry birds game.

"Claude!" the blonde shouted, slapping Claude on his shoulder, "This is serious!"

Currently the two of them were attempting to repaint their new apartment, which originally had garish orange walls, which gave Alois headaches. Claude didn't see any problem with the walls, but Claude wasn't going to argue with him about something so stupid.

"Ugh fine, eggshell," Claude said haphazardly, putting his phone aside. Alois rolled his eyes and turned back to the wall.

"Whatever, you don't know what you're talking about anyway," he said, tossing away the white card labelled "eggshell". Asshole. Didn't even care about his opinion even though he asked. But seeing Alois dressed in short overalls with paint all over him made up for Claude's irritation. And it wasn't often that you saw Alois wearing flats. Old beat up _sneakers _to be exact.

"You look kind of like a pregnant chick decorating a nursery," Claude commented with a smirk. Alois turned sharply and glared at him.

"You play the boring, lazy husband pretty well then," he retorted. Claude gave a soft chuckle and pushed himself up to sit on the still plastic covered couch, which stood in the middle of the otherwise empty room.

It'd only been about 4 months since to two of them graduated from college, Claude topping his class and Alois barely scraping through. Not that he needed it, since his modelling career had sky rocketed. Plus all that money he'd inherited. The two of them then decided to buy and apartment in London and move in together. They'd managed to buy a lovely old roof flat with one bedroom, a large kitchen and bathroom, and a living room, which opened out onto a balcony overlooking the clean streets below. Despite the orange walls, Alois loved the place, namely for it's extremely central position in the city and their upper class neighbours.

"Come on Alois," Claude whined, "The walls are already white from all that fucking undercoat I put on, do we really need to put another coat of bloody white over so you can say it's "snow"? What the fuck does _snow_ even mean? Snow is fucking _white_, Jesus Christ."

"You just don't have an eye for this sort of stuff!" Alois snapped, "I mean just look at your old dorm room! You would have thought a 12 year old girl was living in there!"

"I liked it that way!"

Alois rolled his eyes and swiftly strode to the couch, crawling onto Claude's lap.

"You're such a loser," the blonde murmured before attacking the older boys neck.

At this rate they were going to be living in an apartment with floors covered in newspaper and furniture covered in plastic for the rest of their lives.

xxx

It took two weeks for them to finally get the apartment fully painted and decorated how Alois liked. Claude was just happy not finding himself stepping in paint trays all the god damned time. They had actually had it finished a few times, but Alois would suddenly change his mind and Claude was _forced_ to drag furniture around to Alois's specifications for the rest of the day.

"If you tell me to move something one more fucking time I swear to god I will through you off the balcony," Claude threatened wearily after finally pushing their large and extremely heavy bed next to the window for the third time.

"Ugh whatever," Alois had replied from his position lounging on the couch.

Apparently this "milestone" was reason enough for Alois to throw a party. Claude didn't see the point in this since they'd only just moved to the city and hardly knew anyone. But apparently Alois was already acquainted with most of their neighbours and was well known in the fashion community. Due to it being the end of October, Alois decided to incorporate Halloween into this party.

And that was why Claude found himself sitting in his living room dressed in a _tight_ cat costume, forced onto him by Alois, of course. Alois was off prancing around somewhere as a playboy bunny. Claude was currently sitting on the couch, nursing a beer, in a foul mood. He hated parties. He especially hated parties full of people he hardly knew. All he'd wanted to do tonight was eat ramen and watch Glee. Was that too much to ask? Apparently so.

"Claaauuude!" he heard someone whine in his ear. He turned around to see Alois splayed across the back of the couch, a sloppy smirk painted on his face. Claude gave a sigh.

"What is it?"

"Look who turned up!" the blonde said cheerily, gesturing behind him. Behind Alois stood Ciel and Sebastian, dressed as a devil and angel. Claude frowned in surprise. He hadn't seen the two of them in a while. There was also the fact that they lived more than 70 miles away from the apartment they were currently standing in.

"Wha…?" was all Claude managed.

"Surprise!" Sebastian said with a flamboyant wave of his hands, effectively knocking the halo off his head. Ciel stepped forward, picking up the halo with a sigh.

"Alois invited us to stay for two weeks," Ciel explained.

Ciel and Sebastian had originally planned on moving to London too, but Sebastian ended up failing his last semester of college and was forced to repeat it. Since Ciel _had_ finished, they rented an apartment near the college and were staying there until Sebastian managed to graduate. Claude hadn't been expecting them for a few months yet.

"Come on Ciel I'll show you the bedroom!" Alois said excitedly, dragging the devil down the hall.

"Nice costume man," Sebastian mused, as he swung himself over the back of the couch.

"I could say the same to you," Claude replied, raising his eyebrows. Sebastian was clad in a white loincloth, white wings and was even holding a gold harp.

"Well I was going to go as one of those naked angels, but Ciel yelled at me."

It wasn't until then that Claude realised how much he'd missed Sebastian. Yeah the guy could be as annoying as all hell, but they'd been friends for ages. It'd been weird without him.

"You guys got a balcony?" Sebastian asked, holding up a pack of cigarettes. Claude gave a sigh. He hadn't smoked in months. He liked to say it was his own choice, but really Alois had forced him to quit. He'd spent most of the time moping around and taking out his frustration on Alois. But it wasn't really so bad now.

"You're becoming a housewife or some shit," Sebastian said as he leaned over the railing, purposely blowing smoke into Claude's face. Claude rolled his eyes at him.

"I'm _still _not an asshole like you though."

"I could dispute that."

Claude was glad to have Sebastian here. He wasn't exactly an extremely _social_ being. In high school his friends would always drag him to parties, but Sebastian was the only one who'd actually stick around with him, cracking stupid jokes and being generally lame. It was nice. Having him made the night better, since try to socialise with Alois's friends always turned out disastrous for Claude anyway. It seemed Alois felt the same way about Ciel being there since he hadn't left his side the whole night.

"So you think you're going to actually pass this time?" Claude asked nonchalantly.

"Totally man. I just failed last time because I was _otherwise engaged,_ if you know what I mean," Sebastian said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Since when did you become the creepy one?"

"Since you became a housewife."

Claude smiled at the fact that he would get to "enjoy" the company of this asshole for two weeks. Brilliant.

* * *

_**AN - **__Thanks for reading, I hope you liked this first chapter! I found myself reading over Idiots again and realised how much fun I had writing it, so I though hey, why not keep writing! I hope this follow up of Idiots goes well, due to the fact that I have no real plot plans for this _YET_ uwah D: Remember to leave a review and tell me what you thought!_


End file.
